vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sans
Summary Sans is one of the guards of Snowdin Village. Lazy and frivolous with a knack for making puns and jokes, he has no interest in capturing humans, much to the chagrin of his brother, Papyrus. Despite his exceedingly laid-back attitude and status as "the easiest enemy", Sans has proven himself to be extremely observant and dangerous when pushed too far, becoming the final challenge Frisk faces on the Genocide Route and arguably the toughest opponent in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Sans the Skeleton (never capitalized when spoken by himself) Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown, (though Word of God confirms he is likely older than his brother) Classification: Skeleton, Sentry, likely a scientist (hinted at through workshop), Professional Prankster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Intangible Attacks, Teleportation (Of himself, others, and his own attacks), Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. This likely only works under the rules of Sans' own universe, which he exploited to do this), Glyph Creation, Clairvoyance, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Like all monsters, he can defend against and take hits to his SOUL as if they were normal attacks) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (The weakest monster who can be faced in combat, even below Monster Kid in terms of raw strength. However, he is still roughly comparable to the lowest tier monsters), Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Subsonic attack speed (Able to consistently tag Chara/Frisk), far higher reaction speed (Capable of consistently dodging Chara/Frisk to such a degree that they could never land a hit on Sans, even if they reset and knew exactly what he would do and where he would be, even if he was asleep. Only hit after his opponent broke the rules of the game in order to do so. Should be one of, if not the, fastest non-god tier characters in the game) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Building level (Should be at least somewhat comparable to zero DETERMINATION Frisk, who could tank an oven overloading and emitting this much force without any damage whatsoever) Stamina: Average, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from Chara/Frisk, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Despite this, he was still able to dodge after seeming to tire out Range: At least dozens of meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via Gaster Blasters and teleportation to an unknown extent Standard Equipment: Numerous bones and Gaster Blasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, likely named after W. D. Gaster) Intelligence: Genius. While Sans is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense, if his workshop is any indication. He was shown to somehow run reports analyzing alternate timelines, as well as built what was likely some sort of time machine Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines). Weak against murder intentions Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Gallery SansArtwork.jpg|Sans' Steam card art. ResizedSanseye.gif|Sans's left eye flashing. Often occurs when Sans exerts himself using his powers. sans quote.gif|"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." sans first attack.gif|Sans' initial attack, activated before the player even has a chance to open their menu. sans blue mode.gif|Sans demonstrates a far greater control over his soul powers than his brother, though using them constantly tires him out. sans gaster blasters.gif|*Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of time. sans blue mode 2 electric boogaloo.gif|Sans goes all out with Blue Mode for one last time. Sans tarot.jpg|Sans' tarot card art ' ' Others Notable Victories: Elsa (Disney) Elsa’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Kirby (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) Kirby's Profile (Speed was equalized) Percy Jackson (Riordanverse) Percy's Profile (Speed was equalized. Percy was placed next to a body of water) The Judge (OFF) The Judge's Profile (Speed was equalized, both had prior knowledge, Sans was bloodlusted) Marowak (Pokémon) Marowak's Profile (Speed equalized and High 6-C Marowak was used) Spinal (Killer Instinct) Spinal's Profile (Speed was equalized) Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) Solomon Grundy’s Profile (Speed was Equalized) Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) Mr. Bean's Profile (Speed was equalized. Both 9-A. Full Arsenals) Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's Profile (Speed was equalized and Ditto was allowed to transform) SCP-106 (SCP Foundation) SCP-106's Profile (Base 106 was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Composite Godzilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla's Profile (Speed was equalized) Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Gengar (Pokémon) Gengar's Profile (Speed equalized, Gengar was Mega Evolved) Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Goku Black's Profile (Speed Equalized and Black started in SSR) Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) Lunatic Cultist's Profile (Speed was equalized) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Mami's Profile (Magical Girl Mami, speed equal, both bloodlusted) Sese Kitsugai (Len'en Project) Sese's Profile (Speed was equalized) Talion (Shadow of Mordor) Talion's Profile (Speed was equalized and Sans was bloodlusted) Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos’ Profile (Base Thanos with Power Stone, speed was equalized) Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Tohru's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Psylocke (Marvel Comics) Psylocke' Profile (Speed was equalized) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Speed was equalized, Sans was bloodlusted) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk's Profile (Speed was equalized) Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro's Profile (Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro, Speed was equalized) The Nameless One (CalebCity) The Nameless One's Profile (Both were 9-A, Speed was Equalized, Battle took place in the Judgement Hall) Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man's Profile (Both were bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Jesus (Madness Combat) Jesus' Profile (Speed was equalized) Wolf (Blood Lad) Wolf's Profile (Speed was equalized, and Post-Training Wolf was used) Inconclusive Matches: Shedinja (Pokémon) Shedinja's Profile (Speed was equalized) The Batter (OFF) The Batter's Profile (Speed was equalized) Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) McQueen’s Profile (McQueen was bloodlusted, speed equalized) Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Twilight Sparkle's Profile (Speed Equalized and Alicorn Twilight was used) Undyne (Undertale) Undyne's Profile (Speed equalized and Undyne started as Undyne the Undying) Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Speed was equalized and Sans was bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undead Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Glyph Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Skeletons Category:Scientists Category:Tricksters